Neji's Birthday
by alolha123
Summary: Neji and Tenten have agreed that, if Tenten catches Neji before the day is up, he will tell her his birthday. oneshot


Neji's Birthday

By alolha123

Note: OK, I know it's nowhere near Neji's real birthday (July 3rd, according to my sources), but it's okay, right? I had this idea and just had to write it down! Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please drop a review by afterwards. (No flames, please, only constructive criticism. D )

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Neji?" 

"Hn?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Hn."

"When's your birthday?"

"_What_?"

The white-eyed Hyuuga quirked one of his eyebrows at his teammate, Tenten.

"Come on, Neji. You have to have one. Everyone does! So tell me yours."

"That's no reason as to why I should tell you."

Tenten pouted, rolling her eyes. Having a genius prodigy could be useful sometimes, but most of the time they were a pain with their quick remarks. But a certain Hyuuga Neji couldn't keep his birthday away from _her._

"Neji," Tenten cooed sweetly. Neji glanced uneasily at her, knowing that smile of hers. The last time she smiled like that, it was directed at Lee, thank goodness, and the Second Green Beast of Konoha suddenly found himself as a living training post.

Needless to say, it did not end happily for Lee.

"Neji," Tenten smiled again, that mischievous smile of hers. "You wouldn't want me to tell Lee about the time you almost slipped on--"

"No!" Neji interjected, then immediately knew his reputation as a regular ice block was ruined forever. But he didn't care. He did not, at _any_ cost, want to hear _that_ story again. "Fine, fine, you win-" he began.

"Yes!" Tenten grinned at her success, but Neji cut her off.

"-provided you catch me before the day is up." he smirked.

Tenten's face quickly fell. "But that's not fair!" she protested, sounding like a small child.

Neji shrugged. "It's not like I agreed to be fair."

"Fine, then. I'll catch you, Hyuuga Neji, and _make_ you tell me your birthday!"

"Hn."

"And don't move around while you're hiding, either! Moving targets are too annoying."

"Are you saying it's too hard for you to do?"

Tenten pouted, and Neji let the matter go. "Count to ten first." he said, changing the subject.

Tenten rolled her eyes, but closed them and started to count to ten. Unable to resist the temptation, she peeked at count five.

He was already gone.

* * *

Tenten sighed. Two hours had already passed, and there was still no sign of her Hyuuga teammate. She had searched everywhere--near the Hyuuga estate, all of the training grounds, the Hokage monument, the Academy, Tsunade's office, and even Ichiraku's. But there was no sign of Neji anywhere, and no one was able to give her any hints, either. Tenten had even asked Hinata, Neji's cousin, but the girl hadn't been able to give any tips on his whereabouts. 

"H-he goes out often, Tenten-chan, b-but I, or a-anyone e-else, r-rarely k-know where he g-goes." the purple haired girl had told her. "A-and when Neji-nii-san h-hides, _no one_ c-can f-find him."

But she wouldn't give up, would she? No, Konoha's Weapons Mistress would not give up her search.

So now she stood in the middle of the main road in the Hidden Leaf Village, pondering her next move.

_If I were Neji, where would I go?_

Tenten snorted. _I'd probably be in the training fields, practicing the Byakugan._

She stopped. _I know I already checked the training fields, but I feel as if I missed something..._

Tenten's eyes widened. Then, to the confusion of the bystanders, she smacked her head in realization.

_Stupid, stupid Tenten!_ She thought as she ran swiftly through the street. Ducking in between the crowds, Tenten quickly headed for the training fields.

Others stared at her in confusion, and even Sakura waved to her, but Tenten ignored them, continuing on at a fast pace. She _would_ find Neji's birthday out, if it was the last thing she did.

Panting, Tenten finally reached the training fields. Though she was tired and sweaty, the brown-haired kunoichi ran into Field 8, ignoring the Genins training there. At the edge of the field, there was a large forest, densely populated with tall pines and thick brushes.

While carefully navigating through the shrubbery, Tenten glanced around. No sign of Neji anywhere. But he had to be here, right? She had already checked everywhere else, and he wasn't in any of those places...

Perhaps she overlooked something?

No, she wouldn't do that. Tenten had very good tracking skills, mainly due to all of the shuriken she lost over the years.

_So he must be here!_

She tried to sense any chakra, but found nothing. Tenten sighed. Her chakra sensing had never been that good. And against an opponent like Neji, it was usually guaranteed he would use _henge no jutsu_ to blend in with the trees.

Tenten grumbled. Why didn't she pay more attention to those chakra classes they had in the Academy?

Suddenly, a slight movement caught her eye. It was subtle, and she would've missed it--if she hadn't been glancing directly in that location. It was behind a bush. As quietly as she possibly could, Tenten began to creep towards that location. Hoping Neji wouldn't hear her pounding heart and her rough breathing, the kunoichi hid behind a tree to decide what her plan would be. Should a direct attack be best? A sneak attack from behind? From the trees?

A rustle startled Tenten, and curiosity got the better of her. She swallowed and peeked out from behind the oak. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead, but suddenly she stopped. _Why am I nervous?_ she asked herself. _Am I afraid Neji's going to see me? _Tenten shook her head in annoyance at herself. _Whatever! Just hurry up and come out, Neji. Don't keep me waiting._

Another rustle.

_Come on..._

Rustle.

_Neji, if you don't come out, I'll scream at you until you do!_

Rustle.

_Okay, here goes--_

Tenten whirled around, preparing to yell at the bush when she saw--

"A _squirrel_?!?"

Tenten stared at the squirrel incredulously, and the squirrel stared right back at her. Tenten blinked. Finally, though, it scampered off, deeming the staring contest an unnecessary time consumer.

_Sheesh, I got all worked up for nothing?! _Tenten thought in disgust as she began to search again, back to square one. Pushing some brushes aside, she began to search the ground. _Neji must have left a trail of some sort. Come on! I mean, he is a genius, but even geniuses have to leave _something_... right? _

Brushing aside the sharp, protruding branch on her left, Tenten continued on. She had already searched the west part of the forest; now she had to search the east. _Alright! I'm cornering him. He can't be anywhere else, right? _

Oh, how she wished she knew the answer.

* * *

Tenten sighed. Even the Weapons Mistress became tired, and this search was beginning to get on her nerves. She couldn't really stand it anymore. She had searched the forest thoroughly through and through, but found nothing. Her pride prevented her from asking anyone for help, but at this point, there wasn't really much she could do. The brunette collapsed onto a bench at the edge of the forest. She was tired, she was sweaty, and honestly, she felt like she could punch Neji right now for being so elusive. 

She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. _I bet I know what Sakura would say,_ she thought dryly. _I bet she would scold me for my carelessness after she saw me in this state. _Inwardly, she shrugged. _But she should know by now that I don't really care about my appearance. Eh, and after all this work, I still can't find Neji._

He had always been good at hiding, she supposed. Byakugan provided him with a 360 degrees view, so he could easily dodge anyone looking for him. But then again, he agreed to stay in one place. _Or did he? _Tenten thought back. _No, I don't think he said anything. _She snorted. _He knows I jump to conclusions too easily. _And then again, even if he did stay in one place, his genjutsu abilities were probably better than what she could detect. She sighed. _Why on earth did I even agree to this? Of course. I didn't want Neji to think of me as chicken. _Tenten rolled her eyes. _Me and my stupid pride..._

The kunoichi glanced at the sky. It was a brilliant orange-reddish, most likely somewhere around half past seven. _Why don't I ever keep a watch on? Oh yeah, my wrist can't throw as well. Whatever._ Tenten slumped on the bench, wondering whether to go home and give up or continue the search. As she thought about this, her eyelids began to droop, heavy with the call of sleep. She hadn't slept very well the previous night. _Of all the days I couldn't get a good night's rest..._

Tenten leaned back. Sleep sounded nice, but she couldn't give up. Not to Neji. Of course not.

Or maybe just this one time.

_Sleep..._

* * *

_Morning..._

_Light... Blinding..._

_Wait, light?_

"Gosh, am I dead?" Tenten asked groggily. Her eyes were still only partially opened and the vision was clouded. Someone was standing over her. Someone? No, that looked like...Neji?! Then she realized something else. "Oh wait. I'm such a baka. If I were dead, the light wouldn't be blinding, would it?"

"Hn."

"It is you, Neji, isn't it?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a 'yes.' I don't know anyone _else_ who says that except the Uchiha boy."

A shrug. Tenten opened her eyes wider, and slowly her vision began to focus. She blinked a few times, and refocused. Yes, it was Neji, and he was standing over her. She sat up. _Okay, a room. Everything's white... White walls. White door. White desk. White chair. White curtains. Whi...no, beige bed. Finally, a color other that white. Not too different, though. Oh wait... this is the Hyuuga estate, isn't it? I know I've only been here once, but I'm sure of it. The blankness, the boring colors..._

Tenten stared at Neji, who stared back at her with an indifferent gaze. A few moments passed, then Tenten broke eye contact. "You know..."

"Hn?"

"...you have a really horrible taste for fashion in your room."

Neji raised and eyebrow. He hadn't expected that answer. But it was _Tenten_, after all.

The kunoichi sighed. "I lost, didn't I?"

"Hn." Neji answered with a slight tilt of his head.

"Too bad, I really wanted to know your birthday. Oh yeah, thanks for carrying me back to your place."

"Hn."

"I mean, what do you have against me knowing it, anyway? Won't you just answer me that?"

"Hn. Personal."

"Oh..." she looked disappointed.

Then Neji sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone else."

Tenten immediately brightened. "Okay! Deal!"

"Aa..."

"Come on, Neji! You said you would!"

Neji shrugged. "By the way, I had a great time yesterday."

Tenten stared at him, confused. "What does that have to do with your birthday?"

The Hyuuga cocked his head at her. Tenten began to grow infuriated. "Why do you have to be so _cryptic_ at times?!" she pouted.

"Hn."

"And why do you say that all the time?"

Neji rolled his eyes and started to walk out of the room. "There are some of Hinata-sama's spare clothes on the desk," he motioned to them. "And I'll be downstairs. Breakfast is served in an hour."

Tenten slowly rose out of the bed, still holding an annoyed look on her face.

"And Tenten-"

"What?"

"Thanks for giving me a great birthday yesterday."

Tenten stared at Neji, or rather, his back, as he continued out the door, shutting it as he left. Neji began to walk down the carpeted stairs, smirking to himself. _It shouldn't be long..._

"HYUUGA NEJI! WHY ON _EARTH_ DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YESTERDAY?!?"

Some Hyuuga servants stared at the closed door from which the shouting came from. Neji rolled his eyes. This was a Hyuuga mansion, for goodness' sakes...

But it was _Tenten_, after all.

* * *

Okay, hope you all liked it. Anyway, please review... (constructive comments, please. Not flames...) 

alolha123


End file.
